FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention relates to a reclosable pack made from plastic foil, especially for receiving paper handkerchiefs, with a front wall and a rear wall and with folding tabs which, for opening and closing, can be folded along predetermined folding lines.
Plastic foils are some of the packaging materials which are in most frequent use. In particular, plastic foils are used for cuboid soft packs which serve for receiving a stack of folded paper handkerchiefs (DE-U-9109814.9). However, cigarette packs consisting of a multi-layer (laminated) plastic foil are also already known.
One property of plastic foils that is disadvantageous for packaging technique is that, as a result of the material-related restoring forces in plastic foils, constantly recurring folding lines formed merely by folding cannot be achieved. However, these are necessary particularly in those packs which have folding tabs, especially closing tabs, for the multiple opening and reclosing of the pack (DE-U-9109814.9). In such reclosable foil packs, it is necessary for folding tabs to be correctly folded reliably along predetermined folding lines.